


A Sentence

by via_ostiense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-11
Updated: 2003-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will not tell lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> For the hp100 challenge: kill Umbridge. This must become a full-fledged ficlet. Mmmm the stylus of doom.

_I will not tell lies.  
I will not talk back._

The words sliced deeply into her hand. The scratches crisscrossed her palms, her arms, traveled across her lumpy chest, slowly slit open her belly in thin flesh wounds.

She could not rise until she'd etched every word she'd scarred a student with onto herself; those were the terms. The quill moved slowly, its ink thinning to mere traces. Her fingers shook with the effort of gripping the black, pointed stylus. The room spun.

A bloodless corpse covered in crimson graffiti was found by the Aurors.

 _I will not tell lies._


End file.
